tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sora Hoshiyama
Sora Hoshiyama is one of the main protagonist of Seiza Mew Mew. She's Princess Aquila from the constellation, Aquila. As a Mew Mew, she's Mew Aquila. Her alien counterpart is Altair. Appearance Sora She has long brown hair, usually in a ponytail which is held up with a red ribbon-like hair tie, purple eyes and dark skin tone. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform which consists of a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, red bow, red plaid skirt with white strips and white ruffles, white thigh-high socks and brown loafers. Mew Aquila As Mew Aquila her hair turns red and her eyes turn white, she also gains a pair of brown eagle wings and tailfeathers. Her outfit is a red strapless dress, with white leggings and red slip-ons. She also has red garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with a white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pair of pink wings, is in the middle of her back. Personality Sora is a sweet and caring young lady. She is social and always willing to have fun with her friends. She doesn't like rude people who bully her or her friends. Sensitive to being called piggy due to her weight and size. She will eat anything that's food and looks tasty to her. Abilities Physical Outside of Mew form, Sora is quite keen and her capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Weapon and Attack Sora's weapon is the Aquila Harp, a harp that is coloured red with white strings. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the harp. Her attack is Ribbon Aquila Song, in which plays the strings on the harp, which causes the enemies to fall asleep. Fighting Style Sora fights using her harp and putting the enemies to sleep rather then hand-to-hand combat. She fights more as a supportive type member then one of the combat type members of her team. Story Prior to Seiza Mew Mew Aquila was born in Aquila, the eagle constellation, but she was sent to Earth during those times due to war. Her real mother, Aquilae didn't want Aquila caught up in the war at the time so she wanted Aquila to live a peaceful life on Earth. She was given the new name Sora Hoshiyama and a new human family to live with, much like the rest of the Mew Mews. Seiza Mew Mew Chapter 1 (TBA) Relationships Aquilae Her real mother, whom she loves dearly. Despite not growing up together, after meeting for the first time, she understood what her mother was going through and that she just wanted her precious daughter to grow up in a safe environment. Taiyo and Tsuki Hoshiyama Her Earth parents whom she grew around and grew to love. They will let her eat anything she wants and will not scold her for eating before dinner or anything else. Even after finding out they weren't her real parents, she still cared for them dearly. Ai Kottonshima Sora and Ai are like soul sisters. They are always hanging out and sharing food with each other. Ai reminds Sora of a sister she never had. Ai is also the one who protected Sora from being bullied. Iwa Vermillion Sora thinks Iwa is boring and has no taste in adventure or fun. Iwa thinks that Sora is also too loud and annoying, especially when she's doing something that's going to get her into trouble. Etymology Sora is the Japanese translation for Sky. Hoshiyama is made up of two kanji. Hoshi, which means Star and Yama, which means Mountain. Aquila refers to the constellation, which is the eagle. Trivia * The Philippine Eagle is endemic to forests in the Philippines. * There are only 300 Philippine Eagles left in existence. Gallery Sora Hoshiyama.png|Sora's School Uniform Mew Aquila.png|Mew Aquila Philippine Eagle.jpg|The Philippine Eagle Category:Seiza Mew Mew Category:Members of Seiza Mew Mew Category:Seiza Mew Mew Characters Category:Red Mews Category:White Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Harp Category:Weapon Users: Sound